Glee, Actually
Glee, Actually (Source) is the tenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-sixth episode overall. This episode is set to premiere on December 13, 2012. Source This is the Christmas episode and will be inspired by'' It's a Wonderful Life'' and Love, Actually. Source Filming began on October 31st 2012 and will be Directed by Adam Shankman. Source and Written by Matthew Hodgson Source This will be the last episode to be shown in 2012, and the final episode before the winter hiatus. Source Spoilers Plot *In a tribute to the film "Love, Actually," seemingly separate storylines come together as one holiday-themed episode, in which Sam (Chord Overstreet) and Brittany (Heather Morris) live their lives to the fullest before the much-heralded Mayan Apocalypse occurs. Meanwhile, Jake (Jacob Artist) and Puck (Mark Salling) spend quality sibling time together for Hanukkah, Artie (Kevin McHale) has a holiday dream that changes his outlook on life and Kurt (Chris Colfer) has a Christmas he'll never forget. Source *It’s the holiday season, and with the so-called Mayan Apocalypse rapidly approaching, kindred spirits Brittany and Sam prepare for the end of days. Following a revealing road trip, the Puckerman brothers take steps to mend their dysfunctional family. Kurt gets an unexpected Christmas visitor who brings a bag of mixed surprises to New York. Meanwhile, an accident leads Artie to take a look at his “wonderful life,” and Sue is taken with the Christmas spirit by letter writing.Source Kurt and Blaine *We find out about how Kurt felt right after his mom's death. Source *Kurt and Blaine will be skating together at an ice-rink in New York while singing a duet this Christmas; White Christmas. *We will find out when/whether Blaine will be applying to NYADA in the episode. Source Artie and Rory *This episode will contain great stuff for Artie. Source *Rory will make a return in this episode. Source *Rory will be Artie's guardian angel Source *Rory will show how Artie's life would be if he had never been in a wheelchair. Source Terri *Terri Schuester will come back in this episode, since her alleged departure from the show in Funeral. Source (Also in the promo) *Terri will appear mostly in Artie's dream (Promo) Jake and Puck *Jake will have a scene at Breadstix with his Mom Source *Jake will bond with Puck. Source Sam and Brittany *Brittany will serve as Santa. Source *Sam will ask Brittany to marry him (Promo) Sugar *It was said by Artie last episode, that Sugar bailed on New Directions, so she might return to New Directions in this episode or perhaps the next episode. Scenes *Chris, Lea, and Mike O'Malley filmed a scene in Rachel and Kurt's apartment. (10/31) Source *Lea filmed a scene with Cory, Kevin, and Mark in the McKinley High Library. (11/1) Source *Dot filmed a scene with Jane. (11/2) Source *Jacob filmed a scene with Aisha Tyler at Breadstix. (11/2) Source *Chord filmed a number with the Cheerio extras in the library. (11/5) Source 1 Source 2 *There will be a scene between Burt, Kurt, and Blaine in New York. (11/6) Source *Heather and Chord filmed a scene in Brittany's room. (11/8) Source *They were filming at Disney Concert Hall today. (11/10) Source *Lea filmed in the choir room for the first time this season with Jenna, Kevin, Chord, Heather, Mark, Harry and Cory. (11/13) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Lea and Cory filmed a "special scene". (11/13) Source *Darren, Chris, and Mike filmed a scene at a ice rink. (11/19) Source Music Lea *Lea was in the studio (11/4), however this could be for Swan Song. Source *Lea was in the studio for the new Christmas album. (11/9). Source Melissa and Darren *Melissa and Darren were in the studio (11/5), however this could be for Swan Song. Source Jenna *Jenna was in the studio (11/6), however this could be for Swan Song. Source Naya *Naya was in the studio (11/8) recording a song for the new Glee Christmas album. Source *Naya was in the studio again (11/8), however that could be for the song Naya tweeted about earlier. Source Heather *Heather was in the studio (11/9) however this could be for either Swan Song or the new Christmas album Source Alex *Alex was in the studio (11/9) however this could be for either Swan Song or the new Christmas album Source Kevin *Kevin was in the studio (11/10), however this could be for either Swan Song or the new Christmas album Source Mark *Mark was in the studio (11/11) for the new Christmas album. Source *Darren and Chris shot an ice skating scene today (11/19) and "White Christmas" was played Production *They are casting an actor to play eight year old Kurt Hummel in this episode. Source *Aisha Tyler was cast as Jake Puckerman's mother. Source Songs All songs confirmed by GleekoutBr Source Source Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Aisha Tyler as Jake's Mother Source Guest Stars The guest cast except noted have been confirmed by the press release. *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel Source *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman Source *Trisha Rae Stahl as Mrs. Rose (Source is pic 20 of the gallery) Gallery Socjk.jpg Klaine2012xmas.jpg Swag.jpg Wake Up.jpg 74b7226c27b711e2adfe22000a1fbd6c 7.jpg A6vHvGxCAAAdp 0.jpg 427e6b8c23b311e283fe22000a1fa511_6.jpg dddb72a6238a11e28d1322000a1fb079_7.jpg tumblr_md4s37BhGh1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Brittany's room.png pic 2.jpg Tumblr md7lgusnJX1r8ucpso1 500-1-.png Tumblr md7ikzq1va1r0pv7eo2 250-2-.jpg Tumblr md7q6jmjDS1rz4344o1 250.jpg Xmas 1.jpg proxy (1).jpg KABB Vouge.jpg A7zQAqqCUAEKUWi.jpg proxy (2).jpg 410_-2_417 (1).jpg 410ga26.jpg 410ga120.jpg 410glee_ep410-sc1_006 (1).jpg a274c18a32bd11e2815912313806edf9_7.jpg|adam shankman : NYC glee-style !! 19.11.12 919ecbb832cb11e28e2c22000a1fb747_7.jpg|adam shankman : Early Xmas! 19.11.12 Tumblr_mdrt5rFBcX1qe00wso1_500.jpg x2_fab0bf7.jpeg|Chris Colfer : Eleven hours in ice skates! We're ready for the olympics...or the hospital " 19.11.12 Burt and Kurt Xmas.jpg Kurt and Blaine Xmas.jpg 230999 540429995985841 760037301 n.jpeg 305512 540308669331307 625056919 n.jpeg tumblr_mdty823YDR1qiicbko1_500.jpg Kurt and Burt Radio City.jpg tumblr_me6ceoCsnF1qg1ozjo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_me6ceoCsnF1qg1ozjo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mebkl4BGDo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mebyr0mXIM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg broscene.jpg tumblr_mej7ex3vBt1r532rco1_500.jpg tumblr_mel2wihZGc1qk3tk3o1_500.png tumblr_mel1y0gOqV1qg49w0o1_500.jpg tumblr_meoowfwNus1qj8dg6o1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr mcvslf2Kiu1qhyvewo2 500.jpg Glee, Actually, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Ryder, Sam and Artie.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes